medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
House Leone
House Léone '''is a prominent noble family in Lauchette, originating and residing on the north-western shores of Latora, in the large town of Agrívile, which they run and own most of. They are known for their extended service in the military, as well as their wealth. '''History Founding House Léone was founded when Lord Régis Léon, a general in the military, and Célestine Fevre, a widowed plantation owner, married. Their marriage combined their wealth and lands, as well as their names. Due to their combined wealth and land being a very notable amount, they were granted nobility and deemed a house. As they were the only members remaining of their family at the time, they nearly immediately began to have children, giving birth to six sons and one daughter. Wars Due to The White War and The Great Divide, all of the sons and Régis were sent to the Hales and/or the Winterlands to fight, where they perished during the fighting, leaving only Célestine and the daughter, Soraya, alive. Célestine died soon after the majority of the family passed away due to complications with childbirth, leaving only Soraya in charge of the lands, wealth, slaves, and power. However, this information was kept hidden to the majority of the family. Post-Wars After the devastating loss of the majority of her family, Soraya nearly immediately married a working class man, Edgard, and had multiple children. She had two daughters and five sons, who she raised to become lords and ladies of the house. She taught them all literature, arithmetic, and the Latoran ways of life, and Edgard taught them how to work and fight for themselves. Present Edgard later passed away as the children neared their early twenties, and Soraya decided to relax and left the house to Roland, the eldest son. Roland, despite not knowing much about how to lead, took up the position of Lord and ran the house to the best of his ability. He married quickly after his sudden rise to power, like his mother. He married the daughter of a plantation owner, Juliette Dupont, who assumed his surname. The two had multiple children and trained them to become lords and ladies of the house. Roland taught them all just as his mother had done for him, though with some assistance from his wife and two of his brothers, Raymond and Ferdinand Léone. Currently, the majority of the children are learning or figuring out what they wish to become, with the exceptions of Renard and Sandra, who have decided and chosen career paths. Notable Members Roland Léone As stated before, Roland is the lord of House Léone, and the bearer of the most children. In his early life, Roland grew up in a very cushy life, not having to do much work aside from learning from his mother and father. He took great interest in fighting and dueling, and aspired to become a commander or great military leader like his grandfather. However, his dreams were put to an end when his father passed away, and Soraya passed lordship of the House onto him. He quickly began to search for a woman to marry, to which he found one, Juliette Dupont. After seeing another man approach her, he challenged the man to a duel of honor over her, and Roland won the duel. Shortly after this duel, Roland and Juliette married. The two lovers had many children after, listed in order from oldest to youngest: * Renard Léone - 21 * Sandra Léone - 19 * Ossane Léone - 18 * Cyril Léone - Deceased at 14 * Mélissa Léone - 14 * Hadrien Léone - 12 * Valérie Léone - Deceased at 8 They were all taught the standard things they should know as nobles, such as how to read and write, advanced arithmetic, basic ways of defense, and the Latoran ways of life. With the help of his wife and slaves, he also taught the majority of them how to farm. And with the help of Ferdinand, Roland's brother, they were also trained to fight better. Because of their upbringings and how the majority of the family had previously died out in the White War and the Great Divide, as well as Roland growing up in the wake of the Great Divide, they were also instilled with heavy-handed anti-Hales and anti-Winterlands sentiments. Roland's Children The children of Roland are for the most part quite normal, though somewhat disobedient and unwilling to become a leader of the family, and as such, they are a wide cast of characters. In contrast to other Latoran houses such as the Gauberts, they all respect each other and get along well. They are generally respectful of superiors, well-behaved, studious, and methodical. Renard is a normal child, pursuing a military career due to the influence of Ferdinand. He works as a sailor for the Lauchette navy, and in down time, occasionally dabbles in mercenary work. He, like his father, holds strong sentiments against the Hales and the Winterlands. Sandra is a self contained and somewhat proud girl, believing in her abilities and herself. She decided to pursue a career of diplomatic work, having a distaste for war and feeling killing is unnecessary and will only lead to further tensions. Because of her beliefs, she conditioned herself to become a diplomat, eventually venturing to the Hales where she met Edric Royce, a Winterlander, and falling in love. The two married and live on a plantation, unbeknownst to the rest of her family. Ossane is a quiet and shy child, though methodical and understanding in her actions. She's a devout Andophist and eventually aspires to become a priestess, preaching the good word of the Judge and his servants. Cyril was a sickly child, and as such isolated himself from the rest of the family. Despite his tendency to often be sick and in poor well being, he was good friends with Sandra, as they shared a common interest in literature. He was also a devout Andophist, though more so than Ossane. He wished to become an artisan of sorts if he lived to his adult years, though passed away before he could pursue his dreams. Mélissa and Hadrien are young children, still learning literature and arithmetic from their parents. Mélissa is not entirely interested in doing much, though enjoys nature and farming. She is stuck to her brother at most times, enjoying playing and messing with him. Hadrien, on the other hand, is an adventurous and introverted child, wishing to run around and explore alone. As they are still young, they have no set goals yet. Valérie was still a young child, and had no true aspirations at the time. She was still learning to become literate when Cyril fell ill, from whom she contracted his sickness and passed away shortly after him. Ferdinand Léone Ferdinand is Roland's younger brother, therefore having similar situations as they grew up. Ferdinand took much more interest in fighting, though, and decided to fully pursue a career in the military. He and Roland are good friends, and Ferdinand, despite occasionally being insolent, is welcome in the Agríl Palais. Ferdinand had made some attempts to become Lord of the family, since Roland is not much older than him. However, he wanted to pursue romantics to impress his mother, so he challenged Roland to a friendly wager. Whoever could win a mate first would win the challenge. However, Ferdinand was not very big on romantics, despite wanting to win the challenge. Roland won, and though Roland did not marry the unnamed mate, Ferdinand still lost. For a multitude of reasons, Ferdinand instead decided to pursue a career in the military, mostly because he lost his bet with Roland, he liked fighting, and wished to avenge his granduncles. He proved himself well in the military, and quickly achieved a high ranking, where he remains today. Because of his ranking in the military and his ancestry, he has grown a bitter hatred for Halesmen and Winterlanders, Despite his career choice, Ferdinand still had a soft spot for children (assuming they were Lauch), and wanted to help Roland after he had begun to have a large amount of children. He took a break from his job as soon as he could and taught them how to fight. This greatly influenced Renard to join the military, as well as gifting Roland's two eldest children with an ornate falchion as gifts, mostly as a ceremonial sword. Raymond Léone Raymond is one of the more peculiar men in the family. He consistently disappears for extended periods of time, ranging from weeks to possibly months on end. He has an addiction to liquor, doesn't keep long-term relationships with women, and never makes much attempt at marriage or long-term romance. To say the least, he's an extravagant character, but he is also the most lax, mellow, and possibly the nicest person within the House. For this reason, he's usually welcomed to the Palais on the off chance he actually shows up. Raymond, like his siblings, grew up with very few responsibilities and got mostly everything they wanted. However, he was more spoiled than his siblings, getting everything he asked for, which was generally a lot, whereas his siblings asked for very little. Because of this, he was more creative and adventurous rather than a focused and linear one like his siblings. Since he had a distaste for government and military positions, he decided to own a bar in the Harbor of Rossenberg, east-southeast of their home. He took a great sum of money and ventured into town, buying out the largest and finest looking tavern he saw. With the last bit of money he had, he purchased slaves, mostly women, to work the bar as he oversaw it. Despite technically having a career, Raymond is still often absent from the tavern, roaming the streets of Rossenberg or off somewhere else in Latora. Rarely does he show up in Agrívile, but when he does he is welcomed by most of his family. Sandra Léone/Royce Sandra is the second of Roland's children, and is so far the only one of the children to venture to the Hales. Upon her long diplomatic journey, she met multiple people, such as Colin Gaubert, brother of Cecile, Nikolas Simmons, king of Aedwin, and most notably, Edric Royce. Because of her antics, she eventually fell in love with Edric and married him, having two children and moving back to Latora. Despite her return, she did not inform her family that she would be returning, let alone marrying a Winterlander, and fears that she will suffer harsh punishment for her conduct. However, she has spoken to Raymond about her situation, to which he is somewhat apathetic though supportive. Unique traits and traditions Most of the current Léones work, despite not needing it to still be able to live as comfortably as they do. Though, generally, they work for the military or government much more commonly than anything else. They also work for themselves, overseeing their farms and plantations. They generally remain isolated and keep to themselves, though still interacting with other houses, but not extremely frequently. Category:Houses